My Overprotective Brother
by EveSkies
Summary: ONESHOT. Eleni Jones hates her brother, but loves him all the same.


Disclaimer: I do not own School of Rock but I wish I did.

Summary: ONE-SHOT. Eleni Jones hates her brother, but loves him all the same.

A/N: My first attempt at a one-shot fic. Flame me if you have to. Thanks for reading. (:

**MY OVERPROTECTIVE BROTHER **

I have a secret. You really want to know? Do you? But if I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway. Nobody really does. Okay, here goes.

I'm Frederick Alexander Jones' twin sister. Yes, Freddy 'the bad-ass' Jones and yes we are siblings. Eleni Claire Jones, that's me. The groupie, the band-worshipper… You'd think that with two kids in a prep school Mum and Dad would go broke. Think again. Mum and Dad are loaded with money. But I still wonder why Freddy likes to wear torn jeans and stuff. It looks as if we don't have money to buy proper clothes for him.

Freddy's older than me for two minutes. And he never stops reminding me. As if I need reminding! So he's always controlling what I do. I'm not a child and I can look after myself. But Freddy being Freddy, has to take charge of everything. I wonder how Katie, that's his girlfriend, copes with him. Freddy and Katie, I think they're not officially together, but they look so cute when they quarrel. I wish I had someone to quarrel with. Besides Freddy, that is.

Anyway, back to my story. I used to hate Freddy's guts. Well, I thought I did. But deep inside, I knew I had that special bond with him. We're twins after all. Okay, I admit it, I love him. He looks tough outside but is actually a real softie and a hopeless romantic inside. I remember the times when he made me cry like the time when he pushed me off the swing and dropped my ice cream but I'd also remember the times he'd make me feel better again. Like when he treated me to a banana split a few days after he dropped my ice cream. It was one of the best days of my life.

But the day he made me cry the most would stay in my mind forever. It was a few weeks back. I had a new boyfriend. His name was Nate. He seemed like a nice guy and he listened to me when I talked and smelt really nice. I fell in love with him instantly. He had beautiful eyes and a nice smile. But I don't know what Freddy's problem was. He hated Nate, a lot.

I was going on a date with Nate one night. Freddy was watching TV while talking to Katie on the phone about god-knows-what. He kept glaring at me and it felt weird. When Nate arrived I was so relieved I almost stormed out of the door. But before I could, Freddy grabbed my hand. His cappuccino brown eyes were intense and he didn't have that dopey smile like he usually did after talking to Katie. He answered the door and my heart started to pound faster. I don't know what happened next because Freddy brought Nate out to the porch to talk and closed the door behind him.

Next thing I knew, I heard something bang against the door. I freaked and was rooted to the spot. I heard Nate speed away in his red convertible and Freddy came in with his lower lip dripping with blood and a black eye. He started cursing.

"Eleni, I told you not to go out with him!" He groaned in pain as he limped to the couch. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"But Freddy, I like him, I really do!" I replied, almost pleadingly.

"Look, E, how much do you REALLY know about him?" He asked.

"Well, not much. But I was going to know him better if you hadn't chased him away!" I cried. Freddy always had to ruin everything.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. He's not a good person." He was more calm and relaxed when he said that but my temper was rising.

"As if you are a nice person, Freddy! As if you are!"

"What? You don't think I am? Eleni, I've never done anything bad to you…" He started.

"Neither has Nate! Leave me alone, Fred." Tears were spilling down my face as I rushed out the door. I don't know where I was going but I knew I wanted to get away from Freddy.

I met up with Nate at the club. He was hanging out with some friends. He didn't look as bad as Freddy did. He was bigger than Freddy after all. I had fun that night, despite what Freddy said. Nate bought me a drink. I think it was tequila. He asked me to try it, and I did. I know, I was foolish. He had put an ecstasy pill in it and after I drank it, I couldn't remember anything more.

I woke up in a strange place. My eyes started to focus and I saw Nate. He looked creepy and I grew scared. And before I could stop him, he was all over me. I do not wish to tell this story in full detail, thank you very much. And suddenly, reality started to kick-in. The karate lessons did me good - remind me to thank Mum for that - and I kicked him where it hurt most and ran home as fast as I could. I was lucky because the lights were still on. Freddy was still awake.

The door was unlocked so I showed myself in. Katie was there talking to Freddy in hushed tones. They stopped when they saw me. Katie's expression was unreadable and Freddy stared at me questioningly.

"What happened, E?" He asked.

"Nothing." I murmured and left for my room. I didn't dare tell him that Nate took advantage over me. I could imagine what would happen. I didn't tell anyone about it, except now.

A few days later, I came back from school. There was a folded blue parchment on my desk and I opened it, revealing a picture of me and Freddy when we were 4. We looked so happy and I cried. Freddy's neat cursive writing was on the parchment – yes, Freddy Jones' writing is neat – and I read it, tears still streaming down my face.

_Eleni,_

_I know we do fight a lot,_

_And sometimes at school,_

_We rarely talk,_

_Acting as if we weren't siblings at all,_

_But you're always there for me,_

_When I would fall._

_It's not that I'm being unfair,_

_It's not that I don't know you're there,_

_But deep inside I really care,_

_And wonder what I'd do if you weren't there._

_Now you must be wondering,_

_Why is my stupid brother saying all this to me?_

_Does he want my pocket money?_

_Will he try to strangle me?_

_No, Eleni, none of those,_

_Because you're one of the people that I love most._

_I talked to Katie the other day,_

_Such a wonderful person she is, I must say,_

_Without her I wouldn't be here today,_

_Writing these words to you,_

_In my own stupid way._

_I'm sorry if I hurt you the other day,_

_The day that you and Nate went on a date,_

_You looked stunning like my sister should,_

_And I knew I didn't want you to get hurt,_

_Because of some stupid guy who liked to peek into your skirt._

_Please, Eleni, just dump the guy,_

_I know what he's done to Francine McFly,_

_She's in hospital now,_

_Giving birth,_

_After a night of drunken mirth. _

_I'm sorry, Eleni, I really am,_

_For being a jerk to you in front of the band,_

_Because Freddy 'the bad-ass' Jones can't be a softie,_

_But I'll try to change for you and Katie._

_After all of this has been said and done,_

_I'd like to express how proud I am,_

_A sister like you doesn't come round all the time,_

_But I'm damn lucky to have you as mine,_

_Eleni Jones,_

_I love you,_

_And I hope you feel the same way too._

_-Freddy-_

I folded the parchment, not crying anymore, but smiling and sighed.

Freddy Jones, I love you too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

REVIEW! MUCHOS GRACIAS…

-ViceVersa'ed steppin' off-


End file.
